


Banner Photoshoot

by Julia_S



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_S/pseuds/Julia_S
Summary: Lilydusk did a post about behind the scenes with some information on her perspective of some things pertaining to the story and this idea of behind the scenes made me think of the three banner photos at the end of Episode 20 and I thought of this fun way Lilydusk got those images as photos with the characters rather than drawing of the characters. This is how it came out...enjoy!!!All characters belong to Lilydusk!!!
Relationships: Quincey Balthuman/Tora, Quincey Balthuman/Tora/Poppy Wilkes, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Banner Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t written out like a story, it was originally just a brainstorm to get the idea out and I never did get around to writing it out completely.

MLP Photoshoot (Reference Banner Images at the end of Episode 20 on WEBTOON)

Lily is trying to get the picture of the couch scene. Quincey is in the background giving moral support in the form of gushing at how cute Tora and Poppy look but Quincey thinks there’s something missing. Somehow Quincey sneaks behind the couch and pops up to add what he thinks the scene is missing, his gorgeous self. Tora tries to tell Quincey to get out of the picture, Lily’s thinking in the background how this shoot is going to take all day. Then Poppy comes in as the mediator and convinces Tora to stop being grumpy and let Quincey be part of the picture. Then we get this shot. 

The “street” scene. Again Quincey’s not supposed to be in it but he “put on a new outfit and it’d be a shame to waste it, right?” Lily agrees to let him be in the picture but in the background she’s thinking, she can crop him out for the banners later. Off to the side, Poppy is giddy over how cute her new dress is (maybe some of Tora’s and Quincey’s body confidence rubbing off on her). Tora’s beside her, amused and charmed by her excitement. I picture this final shot happening just before all hell breaks lose. Lily gets them into position but wants something that connects them together. So she has Quincey rest his elbow on Tora’s shoulder and then tells Poppy to hold Tora’s tie and sort of wrap it around her finger like we see in the picture. Poppy is more than happy to do it, intrigued by the idea. Tora asks “Why Poppy is holding onto his tie for?” Lily tells him “Because I said so, Tora, look at the camera.” Quincey is holding back a smirk and whispers some sarcastic comment about Poppy holding Tora’s “leash“, that’s why his mouth is slightly opened in the picture, he is trying to hold his smile while whispering to Tora. Right after the image is captured, Tora launches himself at Quincey. 

Now we’re at the car photo. See Poppy and Tora by the car waiting for directions. Lily is getting the camera ready and we see Quincey behind her tied up with his jacket turned around and wrapped around him like a straight jacket, his hair a mess and marker on his face (Tora’s doing). Lily is trying to get the image she wants, the expressions and the “feel” she’s looking for while Quincey is constantly yelling taunts at Tora to distract him as payback for what Tora did to him. Tora is getting more annoyed by the minute and turns to make a move for Quincey. Poppy being the voice of calm for Tora and wanting to ease his irritation, grabs his face and turns him back to look at her. She says something like “Just ignore him, look at me.” Being shorter than him, when she pulls him back he nearly looses his balance and places his hand on the car to get his balance back out of reflex. His focus, however, is now completely on Poppy and her hands on his face. Poppy, unsure how he actually feels about her touching his face (like the stair scene), drops her hands to her sides and they just stare at each other as the final picture shows. After Lily gets the photo, she turns to Quincey and whispers “Good job Quincey, that was exactly what I was looking for.” 

Later, Quincey is on the computer at his apartment and looking at the Patreon banner and the banner for the comic on WEBTOON and he’s acting all dejected and pouty because he was cropped out, but he’s also got a big head because the car scene photo was obviously all because of his brilliance. Then we see Tora and Poppy are looking at the photos on her computer at her apartment and Tora sees the one with her holding his tie and makes a comment “I like that picture. You can hold my tie anytime.” Poppy turns red and Tora just grins.


End file.
